<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дерек Хейл и его Ардженты by churchill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608720">Дерек Хейл и его Ардженты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill'>churchill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cложные отношения альфы с его бетами</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дерек Хейл и его Ардженты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020 на ЗФБ 2020<br/>Бета: Dr.Winter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. <br/>Виктория выпускала в Дерека стрелу за стрелой. Они с противным чмоканьем вонзались в тело и оставались торчать. Тело в попытке регенерировать пыталось вытолкнуть инородные предметы, но безуспешно. Наверное, стоило порадоваться, что ни одна из стрел не была смазана аконитом и не прилетела в голову.</p><p>Дерек на каждый выстрел только зло рычал, снова и снова пытаясь вырваться из наручников, которыми был пристёгнут к прочной металлической сетке, хотя и знал, что бесполезно — в этом проклятом подвале в доме Арджентов он застрял не в первый раз. И не в первый раз не мог освободиться сам. Может быть, если бы он остался альфой... Но он им больше не был.</p><p>Наконец стрелы у Виктории кончились. Она отложила арбалет и подошла к Дереку так близко, что он мог разглядеть прожилки в её жёлтой радужке.</p><p>Виктория любовно перебрала пальцами торчавшие из груди стрелы, со злорадным интересом наблюдая за Дереком, явно слушая его пульс и пытаясь понять, какая из них причиняет больше боли. Резко выдернула одну.</p><p>Дерек проглотил стон. </p><p>Виктория прижала стрелу острием к шее Дерека и надавила:</p><p>— Ты же знаешь эту байку? Если убить альфу, который тебя обратил...</p><p>— Я не альфа, — хмуро отозвался Дерек.</p><p>— Это меня и бесит. — Виктория сильнее вдавила острие стрелы, и из шеи Дерека потекла кровь. — Что ты не альфа. Что единственный альфа на нашей территории этот щенок Маккол.</p><p>— Можешь пойти к нему. Уверен, он примет тебя в стаю. </p><p>— Не учи меня, — зло возразила Виктория и провела острием стрелы ниже, уткнув его в кожу напротив яремной вены. И констатировала: — Если здесь пустить тебе кровь, то регенерация уже не поможет.</p><p>— Тебе это тоже не поможет, — устало ответил Дерек.</p><p>— Ты прав, — с сожалением признала Виктория и отбросила стрелу. — Значит, придётся сделать так, чтобы ты снова стал альфой.</p><p>— Что? — Дерек решил, что ослышался.</p><p>— Сделать. Тебя. Альфой, — издевательски повторила Виктория. — И только попробуй не подчиниться.</p><p>Она вытащила из кармана ключ от наручников и расстегнула один из браслетов. Дерек освободившийся рукой тут же начал выдёргивать из себя одну за другой стрелы, бросая их на пол. Как только раны начали заживать, стало легче. Виктория всё это время наблюдала за ним и крутила на пальце кольцо с ключом.</p><p>Дерек закончил со стрелами и посмотрел на Викторию, потом на ключ в её руке. Виктория по-прежнему молчала, словно чего-то ждала.</p><p>— Если я стану альфой, ты не сможешь меня убить, — сказал Дерек. — То, что ты будешь чувствовать ко мне, не позволит тебе это сделать.</p><p>— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — усмехнулась Виктория, швырнула в Дерека ключом и вышла из подвала. </p><p>2. </p><p>Когда Дерек очнулся, то снова обнаружил себя в этом осточертевшем подвале распятым на металлической сетке. Привязанным к ней пластиковыми стяжками. Дурацкими пластиковыми стяжками! Которыми не удержать даже обычного оборотня. Они что? Издевались? </p><p>Хуже было то, что Арджентам как-то удалось оглушить Дерека и притащить его сюда. Ещё один пинок по самолюбию альфы. Он так и не понял, что с ним сделали. Какой-то препарат? Сильный удар по голове?</p><p>Перед Дереком стояла Виктория и держала в руках направленный на него пистолет. Пули в нём были с аконитом — его мерзкий запах приводил в чувство лучше, чем нашатырь. </p><p>Виктория целилась Дереку в лицо, потом перевела дуло в область сердца, потом снова сдвинула его выше, в сторону головы.</p><p>Дерек молча ждал, чем всё это кончится. Он мог бы дёрнуть руками, освободиться и выбить у Виктории пистолет. Но был уверен, что в этом случае она точно выстрелит.</p><p>Виктория подошла ближе и уткнула дуло Дереку в грудь — туда, где за рёбрами билось сердце. Её руки тряслись, Дерек слышал, как её палец скользит по спусковому крючку, как тот немного вдавливается, но не уходит до конца. </p><p>— Виктория, — мягко позвал Дерек. — Иди ко мне.</p><p>Виктория зло взвыла, потом резко подняла пистолет и пару раз пальнула в потолок. Отколовшаяся штукатурка обсыпала Дерека. В этот момент он сильно и резко дёрнул руками, освобождаясь. Виктория тут же снова прицелилась Дереку в голову.</p><p>Дерек поднял руки вверх, показывая, что не собирается нападать, и осторожно опустился на пол, на одно колено. И мягко повторил:</p><p>— Иди ко мне.</p><p>Викторию трясло, она ещё раз попыталась выстрелить в Дерека, но снова не смогла нажать на спусковой крючок. Потом отшвырнула пистолет, обхватила себя руками и беззвучно заплакала. Дерек сразу же рванулся к ней и обнял. Виктория уткнулась ему в плечо и разрыдалась, как маленькая девочка.</p><p>— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — успокаивающе шептал ей Дерек. Погладил по голове и мягко поцеловал в висок.</p><p>В этот момент в подвал зашёл Крис с оружием на изготовку и хмуро уставился на них обоих. </p><p>— Что у вас тут происходит? — грубо спросил он.</p><p>Виктория сразу же отстранилась от Дерека, пригладила волосы и с царственным видом, который не портило даже её зарёванное лицо, удалилась из подвала.</p><p>— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — сказал Дерек.</p><p>— Неужели? — явно не поверил Крис. — Хейл, если я только замечу...</p><p>— Она моя, — перебил его Дерек. — Может, и не в том же смысле, как твоя. Но в такой же степени. Просто смирись с этим.</p><p>И вышел следом за Викторией, оставив за спиной ошарашенного Криса. Уверенный, что тот не выстрелит ему в спину. </p><p>3. </p><p>Они не успели буквально на пару минут — были уже рядом с поляной, когда услышали выстрел. Дерек инстинктивно кинулся за стрелявшим, но почти сразу остановил себя и бегом рванул обратно: судя по интенсивности запаха крови, Криса ранили серьёзно. А с тем, кто это сделал, они разберутся и потом.</p><p>Крис лежал без сознания в пожухлой траве, из раны в груди толчками текла кровь. Виктория явно пыталась остановить её, но безуспешно.</p><p>— К моей машине бежать ближе, — сказал Дерек, примериваясь, как взять Криса на руки.</p><p>— Нет, — Виктория покачала головой: — Мы не успеем. </p><p>— Должны успеть, — упрямо пробормотал Дерек и всё-таки начал поднимать Криса с земли.</p><p>— Нет! Мы не довезём его! Дерек, ты должен... — Виктория вдруг замолчала, только смотрела на него в упор. И глаза у неё были желтые. Отчаянные, ждущие, умоляющие глаза его беты.</p><p>— Нет, — сказал Дерек, поняв, о чём его просит Виктория.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Сама будешь с ним объясняться, — почти сразу сдался Дерек: с такой потерей крови они рисковали не донести Криса живым даже до машины. </p><p>Дерек выпустил клыки и склонился над бессознательным телом. </p><p>Криса мелко трясло, пока ликантропия меняла его изнутри. А потом рана начала затягиваться. Виктория шумно и с явным облегчением выдохнула. Дерек понял, что и сам забыл дышать. Крис закашлялся, открыл глаза и попытался сесть, но рухнул обратно в траву.</p><p>— Что со мной?</p><p>— В тебя выстрелил этот ублюдок, — зло сказала Виктория. — Я до него ещё доберусь.</p><p> — Выстрелил? — Крис пошарил по своей груди, потом поднёс к глазам выпачканную в крови руку. — Кровь? Но я ничего не чувствую. — Он еще раз провёл руками по груди и, явно начиная осознавать, что случилось, перевёл взгляд на Дерека: — Это ты?</p><p>— Это она, — огрызнулся Дерек.</p><p>— А ты бы предпочел дать мне умереть? — усмехнулся Крис.</p><p>— Не будь идиотом, — парировал Дерек.</p><p>— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — сказала Виктория.</p><p>Крис с кряхтением приподнялся, Дерек бросился ему помогать. И когда Крис уже стоял на ногах, его снова качнуло. Дерек поймал его и крепко прижал к себе.</p><p>— Всё хорошо? — мягко спросил он.</p><p>Крис некоторое время молчал, а потом глухо сказал:</p><p>— Так вот, как это чувствуется. </p><p>Виктория и Дерек посмотрели друг на друга и дружно расхохотались.</p><p>— Это же не то, о чём я думаю? — насмешливо спросил Дерек.</p><p>— Даже не надейся, — пробормотал отчего-то смутившийся Крис, отталкивая Дерека от себя. — Я в порядке.</p><p>4. </p><p>Крис вытащил из багажника машины пакет, набитый сырыми стейками, — после полнолуния всегда зверски хотелось есть, и зашёл в дом. В прихожей столкнулся с собравшейся куда-то идти Эллисон.</p><p>— Уходишь? — нахмурился Крис.</p><p>— Заходила за вещами, — Эллисон продемонстрировала рюкзачок, висевший на плече.</p><p>— В ночь полнолуния?</p><p>— Я взяла лук, — Эллисон повернулась вторым плечом, на котором висело её любимое оружие и колчан со стрелами. — Пап, я буду у Скотта.</p><p>— Позвони мне от него.</p><p>— Конечно, — кивнула Эллисон. Помолчала, глядя на Криса. И вдруг указала на вешалку возле двери, где висела кожаная куртка: — Это же куртка Дерека? Он здесь? </p><p>Крис слышал, что Виктория сейчас в спальне, а ванной шумит вода, значит там и был Дерек. Их альфа.</p><p>— Полнолуние, — виновато пожал плечами Крис. — Стае в это время лучше быть вместе.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — улыбнулась Эллисон. — Пока, пап. — И уже выйдя за дверь ехидно добавила: — Не шалите!</p><p>Крис промолчал. Несмотря на то, что стоило вернуть то же самое пожелание дочери — от неё отчетливо пахло Скоттом и Айзеком в равной степени, и это наталкивало на определённые размышления. Хотя Крис был рад тому, что дочь всё ещё осталась человеком. Иначе и она бы чувствовала, как от самого Криса в равной степени пахнет Дереком и Викторией.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>